


望

by PsychoNebulae



Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [2]
Category: Keyakizaka46 (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoNebulae/pseuds/PsychoNebulae
Summary: *ザアザア-雫
Relationships: Habu Mizuho/Sugai Yuuka
Series: 狂い望み、自慰的行為の繰り返し。 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182575





	望

**Author's Note:**

> *ザアザア-雫

0\. 

菅井轻手轻脚地拉开C组教室的门，试图寻找自己不知落在哪里的U盘。

校园里几乎只剩远处公路上车辆掠过时的风声在回荡，唯一还留在教室里的学生抬头的动作也像有了声音。

“土生同学？”

土生轻轻地“啊”了一声算是应了，露出每每在走廊上见到菅井时都会有的笑容，“菅井老师，还没有下班吗？”

“我……好像把U盘落在这里了。”被学生看到自己有些笨拙的一面总归是不好意思，菅井希望自己回应的微笑能让场面不那么尴尬，“啊，找到了——土生同学呢？”

土生摇摇头，“没事的，我应该一会儿就回去了。”

几近消逝的夕阳虚弱但仍挣扎着照亮她小半边脸和身前的书桌。菅井走近了些，捕捉到土生的手没来得及遮盖住的纸面上“进路调查表”几个字。

整个年段都不乏这样苦恼着，说着“完全没有想做的事”“为什么要学这些没用的知识”的学生，菅井作为过来人心知肚明。电车里每天都挤满了西装革履也掩不过迷茫倦容的所谓“大人”，年轻一代的抗拒和恐惧显得这般情有可原。

菅井在更多地回神之前，已经伸手拉过旁边空着的椅子坐了下来。离得近了些后她才看清那纸张除了填上了姓名和班别以外和崭新的无异。

她深深吸气又呼出，视线自桌面上扬却恰好对上土生的双眼，冰原下暗自浮动的求救讯号。

1.

适逢原先教这个班级的英语老师离校进修一个月，刚入职这所学校不久的菅井便做了代课老师。即使已经是对高中生活有一定适应的二年级学生，比起菅井带的好似离大人更近一步而显得从容的三年级前辈，这批孩子们仍带着紧绷的青涩注视着她走进教室，连讶异都不敢大声到能传出课桌的范围，听她简短地自我介绍完就跟从指令翻开教科书。

大家只是埋着头，听课也好做别的事情也好，只是埋着头。甚至没有人请她复述一次方才那个单词。

菅井记得土生，仅仅是因为她个子很高坐在最后一排的靠窗位置，被点名念课文的时候站起来，像是一座裙子布料会簌簌作响的移动冰山。

除此以外，她便确实不是一个容易让老师记住的孩子——无论是褒义还是贬义。

她不会主动举手发言，却也不会像其他坐在后排的人一样上课睡觉，连一下课就迫不及待拿出来的时尚杂志和偷偷放在桌子下面玩的游戏机也都会在上课铃响后收进包里。她的笔记可以说做得非常精致，也能从听写看出来有认真背单词，但考试成绩永远不起眼地浮沉在队末。

但是啊但是。菅井翻看着从班主任那里拿来的土生的相关资料，心想下意识只用成绩来评判一个学生的自己终于也不免落了俗套。

菅井听说过这个班去年学园祭时别出心裁而话题性十足的服装都有土生参与设计，也自告奋勇帮其他的同学化妆。

她也许只会有一个或者两个交心的朋友，但班里没有人会不友善地对待她。

真的没有什么可过分指摘的。菅井盯着那张被反复擦擦写写过的进路调查表，土生的字迹纤细又规矩地躺在个人信息栏，在第一希望的专门学校一格留下了不怎么圆滑的圈。

和一年级时第一次的调查结果并无出入。

菅井提出想要帮忙后，土生倒是意外地在两天后就把表格交给了她。反省自己是否有些冲动似乎已为时过晚，又不想顺势像其他年长的教师一样用高高在上的姿态去传播自己引以为傲的经验谈，只觉得土生的选择好似很不情愿而担忧着。

班主任对分担工作的菅井看起来很是感激，眼角的皱纹都被笑容挤得拧进鬓角，说着“菅井さん可真是帮了大忙呀”一边在文件袋里翻找着土生的资料。

2.

“班主任？”

菅井在与土生半正式的谈话中听到她这样说。

土生坐得不算直，扎得低低的两条马尾辫披在微蜷的后背。她的表情平淡无波，就连陈述的语调也像是风和日丽天气里的潭水。

“他可不喜欢我。”

3.

刚结束一天的最后一节课，菅井收拾好讲义环顾四周看是否有来提问的学生。高中不常有这样的孩子，至少比起在大学时候一下课就有不少同学排着队等着和教授探讨问题的场景是要冷清不少。

有成绩名列前茅的学生稍微问了一下单词的用法，人影晃走之后露出其实并不能很好被遮挡住的土生。

菅井挺惊讶。土生怎么看都是归宅部资深成员，以往这个时候的课她也是收拾好书包就走了的——谁能想到土生不仅还在教室，手里甚至抓着教科书呢？

于是菅井扬起笑容，“土生同学。有不明白的地方？”

土生乖巧点头，“老师可以讲讲那个，叫什么来着……啊对，定语从句吗？”

——这能说到明天早上去。菅井看看教室里只剩还在打扫的值日生，“这个语法挺复杂的，土生同学不如先收拾一下，来办公室吧。”

办公室里还有其他的老师，菅井却并没有想明白自己为什么要把答疑解惑的声音压低。那些早已烂熟于胸的知识点离开声带后就变得有些颤抖，用日语句式举例子的时候她看土生弯下脖子在笔记本上写着写着，修长手指的第一个关节抵在格线纸和笔的前段，因为微微倾斜着的角度只能看见对方的发旋儿。

同事们一个接一个走了，天色也在她不备之时一点点暗下来。在菅井的鼓励下土生一口气问了好几个问题，等意识到房间里只剩她们两人时笔记本也已被翻去数页。

“好晚了，土生同学要先回家吗？”

菅井拉开抽屉拿出常备的饼干递给土生，对方道谢着接过：“没关系，父母出差了。”

于是菅井把话题生硬地带到了学校生活上，才知道自己一直认为是不错的前辈的那位教国语的班主任明里暗里用成绩区别对待学生，比起眼花缭乱的汉字宁可盯着数字的土生自然没有少被挖苦。除了和另外几个同样不擅长国语的同学背地里起外号说些坏话，土生几近束手无策。

土生陈述的语气很平静。只是她的后背在挺直与再次蜷曲之间不安定地来回切换，手指也紧紧绞在一起。

4.

“没有别的想做的。”

“想要成为模特。穿各种各样的衣服，在聚光灯和T型台之间行走……”

菅井是任何给出承诺的底气都没有的。她只是土生这一个月的代课英语老师，可以在放学后花足以让任何一个学生理解的时间解释虚拟语气和各类从句，却只能在土生敞开心扉的时候望着她的表情湮没于日暮中。

5.

菅井偶然路过C组教室的时候瞥见了正和班主任单独商谈的土生和她的父母。隔着窗玻璃听不见多少声音，也或许是气氛真的很压抑。

她记得土生说自己并非没有和父母表达过真实的想法。只是看似一向和善开明的、在同一屋檐下住了近廿载的父母觉得那是无稽之谈，呵斥土生回房读书。她以为那是能在悬崖前最后拦住自己的绳索，却没想到反过来只消轻轻推一下就让她坠落。

菅井也记得资料里关于部活经历的一栏，土生写下了在轻音部弹了一年的吉他。大概是菅井入职以前的事情了，在她试图聊起这件事的时候对方也只是摇摇头，说都弹些自己不怎么感兴趣的曲子才会退部。

她处理完当天的琐事后在校门口遇到了土生。她们打招呼后沉默地并肩走了百米，在分岔口前不约而同地减缓了步伐。

“土生同学回家吗？”

菅井掐紧公文包的手提带。土生的裙角和发梢往相同的方向扬起相同的弧度。

“今天要去补习班。”

于是她们道别，土生拐进小巷，菅井走往车站。菅井回到住处吃过晚饭又稍微打扫了卫生后，脑中无端浮现出土生对自己挥挥手的模样，便拿起手机发信息问她下课到家了没有。

过了几分钟土生才回复，菅井本就有些不安的心又被每一个文字连成的起伏的线拽紧了。

「……不想回家。」

菅井扭头看向窗外。从她洗碗时就开始落下的大雨还没停止，玻璃上早已爬满了雨水划过的痕迹。

「土生同学现在在哪里？」

她焦躁，等了十秒回复就迫不及待地拨了电话。土生接起来的刹那，菅井想着“谢天谢地”一边翻出个帆布袋子往里塞干净毛巾和闲置外套。她来不及想那个突兀的电话是否太过逾矩，撑着伞赶往土生所说的家附近的小公园。

她一路小跑，怕撞到别人于是把伞举得高了些，被卷携起的积水将裤脚染成更深一度的颜色。

这个时候的公园是不会有其他人的。菅井两手都被占满只好扯开嗓子喊土生，堪堪盖过毫不留情的雨声。她顺着声源越过满是足迹的沙坑与停滞在原地的秋千，在一棵枝繁叶茂的树下找到了站着向她挥手的土生。

尽管有叶子和布料的遮挡，雨水仍是残酷地落了土生一身。

她近来才终于开始挺直的脊背再次佝偻出一个悲伤的弧度。

其实同样也没有好到哪里去的菅井将雨伞遮在了土生的头顶。土生接过伞柄时菅井第一次触到她冰凉的手指，想再将接近延长一秒的贪心还是败给了担忧，急忙从袋子里掏出毛巾盖在对方头顶上，又让她脱下外套换一件干燥的。

那绝对只是教师对学生的关心。菅井这样想，把擦拭头发的工作留给了土生本人。雨伞又被转移到自己手中，菅井盯着土生控制着毛巾的手指与露在白色棉布外的鼻尖，只觉得双耳发烫。

直到土生的手停了下来。菅井几乎以为雨伞破了个洞，才会让自己的过载运转的思绪于顷刻之间冷却。

“为什么大人都会觉得小孩子的想法就一定是幼稚、不可取的呢？”

“为什么他们会觉得别人的梦想比自己的更伟大，却不愿意把一点机会和希望给自己的孩子呢？”

土生的头发都平坦地趴在头颈，活像只淋得湿透的小狗。就连眼神都是那样湿润，粘在一起的刘海与睫毛之下艰难地流淌出受了委屈的凄凉目光。

“我也会变成那样无趣的大人吗？”

纵使有那样多无法被许诺之事，菅井终于回过神，层叠纷乱的挫折中总归有一件她深深相信着的未来。

“……土生同学不会变成那样的大人的。”

6.

土生同学会成为哪怕最黑暗中也可以发出柔软光芒的人。会像乔木一样为珍惜的人撑出一片不受风雨侵扰的角落，又能如风一般自由穿梭在谷壑山崖之间，袖角扫过之处只留星月的痕迹。

7.

土生的变化肉眼可见，当然是指好的意义上。

至少在英语课上，平常都埋着头坐在最后的土生偶尔会主动举手回答问题。在课堂外见到菅井时的笑容也变得更多更真挚，尽管菅井并不能确认那究是自己大脑修正的美好愿景抑或是事实如此。

大雨那夜她送土生到家楼下，晚些收到土生确认她是否安全回去的信息。放学时说要去补习班的土生其实是和父母再一次起了争执而逃了课，一直躲在公园里，迟迟回到家也只是被当作是去了游戏厅。

她们的对话渐渐增多，每一张被撕下来的日历却在提醒菅井代课结束的临近。

土生提到过自己的母亲以前也是学服装相关的，虽然理解父母对自己独立生活的担忧，却依然难以就这样与长期束缚着自己的紧身衣和解——她一度是要在这高压下喘不过气，望着城市另一端的目光不知涣散到何处。

菅井觉得这样拖下去只会让多方痛苦，有再多不情愿作为年长一方说些什么不负责任也无法负责任的建议，还是在一个普通的午休对土生说，不如先从专业学校读起，一边找些入门的模特工作，这样即使行不通也能在相关领域里工作。

土生的视线飘忽着，似是在犹豫该不该相信菅井的话。但她最后还是答应了会跟家里再谈谈。

目送顺带拿着批改完的单词测试回教室的土生的背影，菅井暗自叹气。她又何尝不明白把兴趣转变为工作后的枯燥，一旦度过新鲜期就只剩无尽无味的折磨。若非做好了觉悟或者真有十拿九稳的热情，菅井比谁都害怕土生在那片险象环生的世界里撞得头破血流——她的心思是那样细腻单纯，只像落了一夜大雪后还未被任何人踏足过的地面。

土生比班主任更早一些将谈妥了的消息传达给了菅井。她发自内心地欣慰且放松，问土生有没有被责难也得到了否定的答复——绝大部分时候，彼此都将态度放软一些就能取得比预期更良好的效果，往往是人们的互不相让使得和解难如登天。

“是因为害怕就这样和解的话……我还会是我吗？”

菅井自己也找不到答案。她见过更多的隐于台面以下的规则因而连一句谎言都不忍编织，还在心中遣词造句的时候土生自顾自轻笑了一声，“老师要喝吗？”

她抬起的手里是一瓶桃子味的汽水。

意外地在晚春尝到初夏的味道。菅井道了谢，拧开瓶盖发出的气音是她二十多年来听过最清脆的一声。

“我才要谢谢老师。”

土生屈起膝盖放松地靠在围栏上，喝着自己的那瓶。

“菅井老师是第一个，认真听我说话的人。”

滋滋作响的二氧化碳一反常态地成为助燃剂，与不断升高的体温一起点着了菅井脑中的引信，计时器滴答滴答急促地响着，离未知的爆发似乎只剩一步之遥。

菅井别开头，努力不去看那雨夜后挥之不忘的土生的颌线。

“我没有做什么……”

土生哼着小小的鼻音一边摇头，“菅井老师……已经帮了我很多很多了。”

菅井并无自觉。她反而觉得自己已经做的还能做的都少得过分，好像找不到干柴来点燃一丛篝火去烘暖这位湿漉漉的少年，或是在她被推下悬崖时撑起一面柔软的网将她接住。

土生大概读出菅井是真的很希望能再做到些什么，才会说“那老师代课的最后一天，可以和我去游戏厅吗”。

8.

教师与学生之间的界限，危险但模糊。

——菅井在嘈杂到几乎听不见自己声音的游戏厅里分神想道。

诚然不会有一到午休就冲去保健室找老师一起吃便当的学生，但这又应该算什么呢。

约在周日下午的车站闸口外见面，菅井在信息中所说的广告牌下见到了将长发剪短了的土生，没有双马尾后差一点要认不出。她也是头一次看到土生的私服，瘦高的学生穿着合身的风衣和牛仔裤，倒是真的有副适合做模特的好身材。

土生还是一样地打招呼，笑得眼睛都弯起来。菅井夸她剪了短发很好看，把后半句关于她用隐形眼镜替换平日常戴的框架眼镜显得眼睛更亮了的话语吞了回去。

“菅井老师是全校第一个看到的哦。”土生指了指自己的头发。

“那我很荣幸啊，能看到……这么适合短发的土生同学。”

菅井还沉浸在被土生夸奖了外套好看的莫名的害羞之中——天知道旧时总被朋友调侃私服品味欠佳的自己前一晚花了多少时间才挑出满意的搭配。

而此刻，听说菅井一直想试试音游街机的土生正在机台前认真拍打着按钮，认真到将风衣放进机器边上的置物篮里，心急在暮春就穿上的短袖T恤袖口在她纤瘦双臂的衬托下显得空荡，紧盯着音符的同时蹙起了眉。

一曲顺利地full combo，土生松了口气又扬起颇有些得意的笑容。菅井拍掌，在土生的怂恿下也站到了机器前。亲自试过才知道要同时兼顾那么多音符绝非易事，最低难度的歌曲也打得七零八落。

要是能把“音游打得好”也当作一个世界通用的人生成功准则就好了，菅井看着土生专心操纵着夹娃娃机的钩爪的侧脸，索性没有阻拦自己无端冒出的激进想法。

将夹到的小猫玩偶递到菅井面前，土生笑得更开心了，说着“菅井老师说过喜欢猫，那就把这个作为让老师陪我来游戏厅的谢礼吧”的声音又低又快，差点儿要被大厅里播放的爆炸式音量的音乐盖过。

不可以越界，不可以利用她的脆弱和善意。自制力第无数次的叫嚣已然虚弱，另一手攥着玩偶的菅井在昏暗的灯光下勾住了土生的小指。

土生也紧紧地勾住了她。情绪或许相通而在此时心照不宣，把所有年轻的繁盛的热烈与落寞抛入谷底，只像是赌上了一切一般来抓住绝崖峭壁上异生的藤蔓枝条。

两人站在人行道交叉口等待着信号灯，指尖相缠之处往上留出了仅允许空气游过的缝隙。机动车的轮胎不带感情地划过早晨下雨后累在路边的积水，身后远方高架桥上沉重的货柜车驶过沥青路压出的声响在行人的说笑以外奢侈地回荡。

“最后一天了呢。”

菅井很轻很轻地嗯了一声，再一次捕捉不到土生飘远的目光所指之处。

“接下来老师就会专心带高三的前辈们了吧。”

今天以后，也许就只会在校门口附近偶然遇到，路过学园祭时C组的摊位，或是在土生的毕业典礼上见面了。

“这样下去真的可以吗？”

信号灯转为青绿时，土生这样问。人潮缓缓或急地流动起来。

“……土生同学的话，一定没问题的。”

到最后，我还是给出了那么多的许诺。菅井暗嘲着自己，低下头就能看到被不远处JR站内灯光映亮的彼此的手。

暮色四合。


End file.
